


golden showers

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Edging, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting, cock stepping, felix calls minho mommy, kinda? lixie is minho's pup uwu, lixie also grinds on minho's shoe lol, lixie drinks minho's piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Felix looks at his boyfriend pointedly. They’ve been out the whole day and Minho hasn’t let him go to the bathroom once. Sure, they’d agreed on making him hold in his pee today, but he didn’t expect Minho to make it this hard for him. Minho’s made him down three full glasses of water in the morning before they’d headed out to spend the day together, beat him to getting way too many refills for his drink at lunch, and he’s definitely getting him a large drink at the movies too.“Hyung, I-” He cuts himself off, stopping in their tracks just to glance down slightly so Minho gets the hint that he has to go.Minho hums innocently. “You said you could handle a full day, baby. I’m not letting that go to waste.”





	golden showers

**Author's Note:**

> i was. scared to post this in case sfws come for me but its 2019 pls dont come for my ass thx

 

 

“Felix, should we catch a movie before we head home? It’s our last day off from work in a while,” Minho asks as they leave the restaurant, pushing his bottom lip out and tugging at the younger man’s arm.

 

Felix looks at his boyfriend pointedly. They’ve been out the whole day and Minho hasn’t let him go to the bathroom once. Sure, they’d agreed on making him hold in his pee today, but he didn’t expect Minho to make it _this_ hard for him. Minho’s made him down three full glasses of water in the morning before they’d headed out to spend the day together, beat him to getting _way_ too many refills for his drink at lunch, and he’s definitely getting him a large drink at the movies too.

 

“Hyung, I-” He cuts himself off, stopping in their tracks just to glance down slightly so Minho gets the hint that he has to go.

 

Minho hums innocently. “You said you could handle a full day, baby. I’m not letting that go to waste.”

 

Sighing, Felix lets himself get dragged along by Minho to the cinema, praying that he’ll be able to hold himself together. The walk is short and yet Felix can only think about the overwhelming pressure building up in his bladder, how he feels hot all over, how Minho’s clung to his arm and drawing little circles into his skin with his finger, seemingly teasing him for what’s about to come.

 

They get tickets for some boring rom-com, Minho being more interested in the fact that the cinema playing it was literally empty. He doesn’t know what Minho’s about to pull, but by the wicked grin Minho flashes him as he pushes a large drink into his hand, Felix knows he’s in for a lot. He knows his boyfriend is an exhibitionist (he is too), but he hopes he’ll show him some mercy today.

 

As they wait to get into the cinema playing their movie, Minho mindlessly scrolling through his social media, Felix can’t help but squirm around in his spot, the nagging urge to relieve himself so strong as he’s painfully reminded by the drink in his hand, condensation running from the exterior of the cup and down his hand and then down his forearm. _God, he has to pee._ The bathroom’s right there, so close yet so far out of his reach, if Minho’s nonchalance to his squirming says anything, urging Felix to drink more from his cup.

 

 _Hyung,_ Felix wants to whine, wants to get Minho to pity him and let him relieve himself before they enter the cinema but his mouth refuses to move, only a strangled noise escapes his pursed lips. Minho quirks an eyebrow and looks to Felix for an explanation. The younger man’s legs are pressed together as if to stop himself from pissing himself right there and then, a pleading look on his face with wide eyes, but he says nothing. Maybe if he pleads cutely enough Minho will let him go, but he can’t say anything. He wants to be good for Minho, and he wants to hold it in for him. So, he doesn’t.

 

Minho grins at him, pushing the cup in Felix’s hand up to his lips once more.

  


The lights in the theatre dim, as the advertisements before the movie begin to play. Minho scans the theatre with assessing eyes, spotting the few couples speckled around. No one’s in their row, and a wicked thought pops into Minho’s mind as Felix settles into his chair as comfortably as he can.

 

“How ya holdin’ up, baby?” Minho asks with a teasing lilt in his voice, choosing to ignore the way Felix sits with one leg crossed over the other, purposefully to resist the urge to wet himself in the plush seats. Felix glares at him, a little ticked with Minho’s indifference with his predicament.

 

When he gets no response from Felix, Minho instead opts for, “I have an idea, baby. Do you wanna cockwarm me?”

 

His head snaps to look at Minho, eyes wide and innocent even though his intent is anything but. Minho _knows_ he’s about to piss himself, he’s not prepped at all and _anyone_ could see them like this, how is he supposed to sit on Minho’s cock like it’s nothing--

 

“With your mouth, I mean,” Minho adds as if he’d read his mind, gesturing to the space between his parted legs.

 

Even though he’s a little upset that he won’t be able to actually _see_ the movie, Felix eagerly nods. Anything to be good for Minho.

 

As the movie starts rolling, Minho lets Felix settle between his legs on the floor, allowing the younger to undo his fly to pull out his cock. Minho’s already half-hard, but Felix loves sucking him off. His dick has always been pretty to him, its length and girth seemingly perfect for fitting inside of him, the way it curves just slightly, how red the head of his dick gets when he’s painfully hard, the way he has to wrap his lips around Minho’s length. Felix quickly attaches onto his boyfriend’s dick, easily swallowing him up with how many times he’s had Minho in his mouth. The weight of Minho on his tongue is heavy, and he swallows around him so he doesn’t begin to drool. He could get used to this.

 

Twenty minutes in, the movie’s barely gotten to anything good, but his jaw begins to ache. Minho’s hand in his hair is comforting, fingers running through his soft waves, tugging gently every once in a while to keep Felix alert. Minho shifts his hips occasionally, the running of Minho’s length against his tongue rough yet so, so satisfying.

 

With his hands planted on his thighs obediently, they stay like that for a while, Felix drifting in and out of the haziness of being horny in public with Minho’s dick in his mouth, with the occasional pulling off of his dick so Minho can make him drink some more.

 

That is, until Minho jerks his head up to look at him with a hard tug, Felix’s eyes beginning to water with his roughness. Minho smiles at the younger, leaning down to mutter under his breath, “Babe, I kinda have to pee.”

 

Despite the tears in his eyes, Felix lights up immediately at the mention of it. If Minho has to pee and goes to the washroom, maybe he can too! He just has to be good and ask Minho politely, he’s sure he’ll let him-

 

“Gonna piss in your mouth though, is that okay?”

 

Felix’s dick twitches even though his face drops, even around Minho’s dick.

 

“Hm, you thought I was going to let you relieve yourself that easily? Oh, please,” Minho scoffs. Felix’s eyebrows furrow, his eyes tearing up even more. “But you’re going to be good for me, my little piss slut. Isn’t that right?”

 

Felix sniffles, nods.

 

“Answer me.”

 

Felix pulls off of Minho’s cock before gasping, his voice hoarse as he answers, “Yes, mommy. Gonna drink all of your piss, gonna be so good.”

 

Minho chuckles, happy with how pliant his boyfriend is for him. “Good pup.”

 

The pet name sends a warm feeling through him as he takes Minho’s dick back into his mouth, Minho sighing as he leans back into his chair, getting comfortable as he readies to relieve himself into Felix’s mouth.

 

Felix relaxes himself, letting his eyes flutter shut as he feels Minho’s piss flood his mouth, trickling in a steady stream down his throat. It’s warm and salty on his tongue and Felix knows he shouldn’t like this as much as he does, but drinking Minho’s piss always fills him with some sense of pride and comfort, that his boyfriend indulges him like this, some sort of fucked-up reward.

 

He takes all of it in, watching Minho’s face morph as he relieves himself. It doesn’t help at all with how much Felix has to go himself. The pressure in his lower abdomen is so much, so unbearable, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to hold it in. With the nagging thoughts in his mind, Felix doesn’t realise that Minho’s already done, waiting for his next move.

 

The younger man swallows around Minho’s dick once more, pulling off to slap the tip of his cock on his tongue like how Minho usually would. The last drops of his piss land on his tongue, saltiness mellowed down by just how much of it is in his mouth. Felix suckles on the head a couple of times just for good measure, staring up at Minho for his next instruction.

 

Minho smirks down at his obedient little pup, plump lips around the head of his dick. Hand firmly in Felix’s hair, Minho shoves his head down to take all of him in, and Felix gags harshly at the intrusion. So harshly, in fact, that the couples a few rows down from them whip their heads back to look at them, and Minho has to pretend like he’s choked on something.

 

When they’ve turned back to the big screen, Minho toes at Felix’s tummy with his shoe, adding pressure to his already full bladder. Felix looks up at him, eyes watery, squirming in his spot with Minho’s teasing. “Pup can’t even take my cock well? You drew the attention of so many people, it’s like you want to get caught,” Minho snarls. Felix whimpers, the vibrations sent up Minho’s dick making him groan under his breath.

 

Minho shifts his weight now, putting force on Felix’s own erection with the heel of his shoe. Instinctively bucking his hips forward at the touch, Felix begins rutting against the sole of Minho’s shoe in his haziness. “You get off to that, don’t you? Look at you, you’re so hard and desperate.”

 

Felix moans, muffled around Minho’s dick. His hips are unceasing against Minho’s shoe, beginning to drool around Minho’s length. Too absorbed in his neediness to get off, Felix continues to grind against Minho’s foot even when he places it back on the floor, pressure taken off of his bladder. He’s been hard ever since he’d started cockwarming Minho, and he’s momentarily distracted from his urge to pee because he’s so horny. He feels Minho’s eyes on him, feels his face getting hot as he’s hit with the realisation of what he’s doing -- Minho letting him rut against his foot, Minho’s cock in his mouth while they’re in public.

 

Minho’s having too much fun with him, alternating letting Felix humping his foot with stepping on his cock, both getting the younger closer to getting off. Felix keeps on going, his whines more frequent and pitchy, even with the cock shoved in his mouth. Felix feels good, with the stimulation from having something to grind on, yet so pathetic and only being allowed to use his boyfriend’s foot to get off. He feels dirty, but it feels so good.

 

Felix doesn’t even realise Minho’s foot being removed from underneath him, his hips still moving and grinding against the floor for a little while longer until he finally snaps out of it. He glances up at Minho who’s watching him with a devilish grin, upset that he’s been deprived of his pleasure.

 

The view is breathtaking. Felix’s plump lips are wet and pinker than ever, drool beginning to drip from the corners of his mouth. His hair sticks up in the back from where Minho’s gripped it, the younger man hesitating to touch himself in his desperation. Minho has barely even touched him and he looks completely fucked out. He wants to wreck Felix even more.

 

“You were having too much fun, pup. You were close to getting off, weren’t you?” Minho quips sweetly. Felix nods, shy. “Well, you were being so noisy, you could’ve gotten us in trouble, baby. Don’t want you getting off so easy.”

 

His eyebrows furrowing, he frowns at his boyfriend. He pulls off of Minho’s cock, nuzzling his cheek into Minho’s knee to whine, “But I’ve been a good pup, mommy. Why can’t I come?”

 

Minho scoffs. “We both know that you’d piss yourself before you finally came, baby. And what did you promise me today?”

 

“That I’d last a full day without having to go pee.”

 

“That’s right. You’re a good pup, aren’t you?”

 

Felix lets out a whine in the back of his throat, hesitant, but ultimately answers, “Yeah, I’m a good pup.”

 

“Then no coming until I say so, okay?”

 

“Yes, mommy.”

 

Minho smiles and ruffles Felix’s hair. “Good pup,” He praises. “You look so pretty and all fucked out like this, baby. Wanna cockwarm me till the movie’s over? You’ve been so good, mommy’s going to reward you so well later.”

 

“Thank you, mommy,” Felix doesn’t have to be told twice, quickly latching onto Minho’s dick once more.

 

His cup’s empty by the end of the movie, and now they’re finally going home. Holding tightly onto Minho’s hand and his knees wobbly, Felix losing his balance with the shaking of the subway as it moves along. The jostling worries him too much, coupled with the fact that he’s urgent enough, and he’s so tempted to just piss himself right now. The cabin is empty, he could probably piss himself here and Minho would play with him before letting him go. So, he tugs on his arm.

 

“Hyungie,” Felix groans. “I really, really have to go.”

 

“I know you do, but aren’t you mommy’s good pup?”

 

Felix lets out a sound, an odd mix of a sigh and a whine, biting his lip as he pleads, “Mommy, please, I want to be, but I really have to-”

 

He’s interrupted by a particularly rough jostle of the cart. Felix startles, and he feels himself leak. It’s not a lot, but he feels it: hot on his skin, down his perineum and his thigh. His eyes widen immediately, jaw clamped shut as he hurriedly reaches down. There’s a terribly obvious wet spot close to the seam of his jeans, trembling as he removes his hand.

 

Minho quirks an eyebrow, still unaware of what’s happened. “What’s wrong, pup?”

 

“I- I… I pissed myself a little, mommy,” Felix reports obediently in his small voice, tears quickly welling in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, mommy, I didn’t mean to…”

 

Minho’s face darkens. “You promised me you could hold it, pup,” He sighs with a frown, shaking his head. “I’ll deal with you when we get home.”

 

Felix whimpers, sniffling knowing that Minho’s disappointed in him. He squeezes Minho’s hand tighter, only for Minho to turn away without reciprocating the action. His heart sinks, looking away instead of being hopeful that Minho will forgive him now. He blanks out for the rest of the ride, left with his own thoughts and his piss-stained underwear and jeans. He doesn’t even realise they’ve reached their stop, only startled out of it when Minho drags him out of the train with a tight grip around his hand.

 

“Strip all the way down, pup,” Minho commands firmly once he’s closed the door to their room.

 

The walk home was thick with tension, thoughts swimming around in Felix’s mind as to how Minho’s going to reward -- _no, he’s getting punished_ \-- how Minho’s going to punish him.

 

Minho saunters over to the bed, sitting down on the edge still fully clothed. When Felix is done undressing, Minho silently beckons him to lie in his lap. Felix is all too familiar with this position, his cock rubbing between Minho’s jean-clad thighs, Minho already grabbing handfuls of his bare ass.

 

“Do you know why I’m punishing you, baby?” The older man kneads Felix’s plump ass, humming nonchalantly.

 

Felix sniffles. “Yes, mommy. I pissed myself without permission.”

 

“Mhm. And you promised that you could last the whole day, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, mommy. But I didn’t-- I couldn't, and I’m sorry, mommy.”

 

Minho lightly spanks Felix’s ass, the younger boy squealing and jolting at the sting. “Good pup, knowing what you did wrong,” Minho soothes, rubbing at the pinkish splotch on Felix’s ass from his first hit. “You have to piss really badly, don’t you?”

 

Another spank, this time to Felix’s other asscheek. He gasps. “Yes, mommy,” Felix breathily grunts as Minho repeats the soothing motion.

 

A third and fourth spank. Felix ruts into Minho’s thigh, slipping into the space between his legs. “Horny, aren’t you?”

 

Felix whines high and loud, and nods even though he has to crane his neck awkwardly. Minho lands one more spank, just for the fun of it. The younger ruts against Minho’s thighs in his desperation, Minho glancing over the fact that Felix’s doing just that without asking him first just because he’s _so cute when he’s needy._

 

“Do you want to piss yourself, baby?” Minho says softly, cooing at the younger.

 

“Yes, mommy, please, please, please. So bad.”

 

“Then let go, puppy.”

 

With a sharp gasp, the yellowish liquid spills from Felix’s cock, tip pressed up against Minho’s thigh, his piss splashing dramatically from the spot where Felix’s slit meets his leg, all over his thigh. He continues to rut even as he pisses himself, loud incoherent noises escaping his throat. Moving so much has his own thighs damp with urine, he wets Minho’s other thigh as well. Felix finally stills when he’s finished and his cock won’t spill anymore, Minho’s jeans near fully soaked with his piss. His heavy panting is the only other noise in the silent room, Minho’s eyes dark as he watches Felix come undone, urinating himself.

 

The stench of Felix’s piss begins to waft through the room and stings at his nostrils, but Minho overlooks it and chuckles, “God, you made such a mess, baby.”

 

Felix sniffles, limp in Minho’s lap. “I’m sorry, mommy.”

 

“It’s alright, love,” Minho assures, hand threading through Felix’s hair soothingly, turning Felix’s head to look up at him. “I gave you permission, after all. Now c’mere, silly.”

 

Minho helps Felix sit upright in his lap to face him, the younger biting his lip nervously. Despite the mess the younger’s made, Minho runs his hands along his thighs and his sides, kissing down Felix’s neck and jaw. “Mommy,” Felix whines cutely, shy at the attention given to him. Minho purposefully avoids his still-erect dick, causing the younger to squirm any time Minho’s fingers glide past it, dangerously close to giving him any sort of friction.

 

Minho hums in acknowledgment, unceasing with peppering Felix’s body with kisses. “Touch me, mommy. Please, it still hurts.”

 

“I am touching you though?” Minho teases. “Where does it hurt, pup?”

 

Felix huffs, earning a hearty laugh from the elder. “You know what I mean! Down there,” He shyly says, face flushing red as he gently leads Minho’s hand to his dick. “There, mommy. Touch me there.”

 

Minho snickers at his boyfriend’s eagerness, running his palm over the head of Felix’s dick. He’s still painfully hard, tip a deep red and already wet (he doesn’t really care if it’s precome or his piss), so Minho begins teasing him like that. Still sensitive, Felix gasps breathily at the touch, taking in the feeling of Minho’s fingers running over the head, refusing to stimulate the rest of his length. “More, please.”

 

And so, Minho properly begins to jerk Felix off, letting spit fall from his parted lips and onto his length. The younger groans, entranced by the repetitive up-down motion of Minho’s hand on him. He bucks up into Minho’s warm hand, ignorant of the fact that he’s _literally_ sitting in his own piss and allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure and friction given to him.

 

Felix gasps with a “I’m close, mommy!”, only for Minho to remove his hand from Felix completely. He ruts his hips up into nothingness, whining at the loss of Minho around him. “Mommy,” He complains, “I wanted to come!”

 

“Dumb little pup,” Minho chuckles to himself. “You do realise I still have to punish you for misbehaving, right? My stupid little puppy who can’t hold his piss.”

 

He slaps Felix’s cock a few times, the younger’s back arching outward at the sensation. “I thought the spanking was it, mommy. And I apologised too, I’m a good pup!” Felix weakly argues. He can’t say he doesn’t like the dirty talk, or Minho slapping his dick.

 

“Can’t I have a little fun with you? A good puppy’s supposed to be good and take whatever mommy gives him,” Minho hums nonchalantly, as if considering something.

 

Felix dramatically inhales, quickly answering, “I’ll be your good pup, I promise!”

 

Minho smiles at him, using his free hand to pull Felix in by his chin to kiss him. As their lips move against each other’s, hot breaths exchanged between them, Felix lets Minho tease at his parted lips with his tongue, easily slipping in to explore his mouth and re-map his previously explored territory. Felix lets his tongue swirl around with Minho’s. He loves making out with Minho while they fuck, the touching and sensations always make him a little dizzy.

 

Minho begins pumping Felix’s dick slowly once more, the younger’s head falling into the crook of Minho’s neck and shoulder as he lets himself be pleasured. He pants, more laboured as he feels himself quickly approaching his orgasm once more. “Come for me, pup,” Minho coos, able to identify his tells that he’s close: his tummy seizes up, the muscles in his neck flexing as he bites his lip.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he lets out a strangled noise as he finally spills into Minho’s hand, the mess from his orgasm surprisingly minimal after the rest of the day’s events. Yet, Minho’s hand doesn’t seize on Felix’s cock even after he’s milked him dry, using the come collected on his hand to further stroke Felix. The younger begins to wince, wanting to shy away from Minho’s touch; but Minho’s hand is firm on Felix’s hip to stop him from moving.

 

He whines, grinding his ass down into Minho’s dirtied lap. “Please, no more. It hurts, mommy,” Felix reports.

 

“I know you like this, baby. If you really wanted me to stop, you know what to say,” Minho is cold with his words, keeping his eyes on Felix to make sure he’s alright. “Is this okay?”

 

His safeword. _Sunlight._ He knows he can use it, but does he really want to, when Minho can and will make him feel so good after the initial pain?

 

Felix doesn’t do anything to stop Minho’s movements. “I’m okay, mommy. Keep going.”

 

“Good pup,” Minho kisses Felix’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together afterward. “Baby, can you get my dick out? I wanna come with you.”

 

Felix nods instinctively, causing their heads to bump together. They chuckle, the younger letting his hands roam over Minho’s clothed erection. His pants seem so tight in his crotch area, and Felix feels a little embarrassed that while Minho’s lasted this long without coming, he’s going to come a second time. Even though the denim is damp with Felix’s piss, he quickly undoes Minho’s jeans, similar to what he did in the cinema, his tiny hand wrapping around Minho’s length. The sight is cute; both men with their hands around their lover’s cock, both deep in concentration, wanting to get the other off.

 

Minho repositions his hand to take both of their lengths into it, gently nudging Felix’s hand away so he can bring them to their orgasms. The older man’s expert hand moves quickly, Felix gapes at not only his speed but also the feeling of Minho’s erection pressed up against his own.

 

“Mommy,” Felix calls out to get Minho’s attention, the elder’s eyes tightly shut. “Come for pup, please.” He presses their lips together hotly once more, hand gently resting on Minho’s cheek as the older man jerks them off almost furiously, still reciprocating Felix’s advances as best he can. He gasps against Felix’s plush lips, his cock spurting white fluid as he orgasms. It paints Felix’s bare chest and tummy beautifully in thin ropes, Felix orgasming too at the feeling of Minho’s come, hot on his skin.

 

Minho presses their lips together once more, Felix eagerly kissing back, both of them riding off the high of their orgasms. “God, I love you,” Minho sighs when they part.

 

“I love you too, Minnie,” Felix giggles, Minho eagerly trapping his lips again but Felix shakes him off. “I feel really gross though. Can we shower? I want to cuddle, but I wanna be clean when we do it. Besides, you stink.” He crinkles his nose at the offensive smell from below him.

 

“You’re the one who pissed in my lap, baby.”

 

“You made me hold it in, hyung!” Felix playfully hits Minho’s shoulder, pouting.

 

Minho raises his hands in defeat, letting his baby cling to his torso. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

 

Wobbling as he stands from the bed, Minho starts up and out of the bedroom with Felix clinging to him, legs wrapped securely around his waist as well. He moves an arm to support Felix’s ass, carrying him to the bathroom.

 

Minho settles the younger man on the counter of the sink while he prepares the bath, filling it with soaps he knows Felix loves to be pampered with after a session. He makes sure the temperature of the water is warm enough before telling Felix he can step into the tub.

 

Felix merely pouts at Minho, arms outstretched. The elder sighs with a smile on his face, carrying the younger man from the counter and placing him into the bathtub carefully. Minho strips off his dirty clothing and tosses them into the laundry basket, earning a cheeky whistle of approval from Felix when he bends over to grab his soiled jeans from the floor. He smacks his own ass to get another reaction out of the younger man, before stepping into the shower to rinse the piss off of him.

 

Minho quickly joins Felix in the tub, the younger merely soaking in the water while waiting for his boyfriend. With Minho sidled up behind him, Felix now relaxes into Minho's chest, sighing contentedly as the feeling of Minho’s hands roaming his bare body as he helps to clean him up. The older man washes the now-dried come off of Felix’s torso, rubs at Felix’s legs to get them clean, urging Felix's head to the side so he can kiss him. While they kiss sweetly, lips smacking together softly in the otherwise quiet bathroom, Minho teases at Felix’s soft cock under the ruse of getting it properly cleaned. Felix tsks loudly and playfully shoves at him when Minho does so, whining, “Don’t get me hard again, hyung! I’m tired.”

 

“Well if you get hard again, then it’s my job to do the same and fuck you then, right?” Minho quips, only to receive a splashing of bath water from the man in his arms. Felix turns back to Minho sternly, warning, “You’re on thin ice, Lee Minho. Don’t test me.”

 

“You love me, babe,” Minho cuddles Felix, arms and legs wrapping round the younger boy’s body. He presses a cheeky kiss to the spot below Felix's ear.

 

Felix huffs and rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, hyung.”

 

After both of them are clean, Felix helps to towel Minho off, before they collapse into their bed, Minho spooning the younger man. “Thank you for making me feel good today, hyung,” Felix mutters as he sits up, taking Minho’s arm in his hands, rubbing at them to soothe the ache probably building up in his muscles already. “You did really good. I hope I was good too.”

 

Limp against the pillows stacked up by the headrest of their bed, Minho pries open an eye, observing Felix’s smaller figure in his lap. He lets his eyes roam over Felix’s petite waist, his small shoulders, the pale expanse of his back. He watches Felix’s deft little fingers work on his forearm, kneading to ease the kinks out of his sore muscles. “You’re always good, Lix. Today wasn’t too much, was it?”

 

Felix shakes his head, gently placing Minho’s arm around his waist and grabs Minho’s other arm to massage it. “Would’ve said something if it was. I love you, hyung. I trust you.” The younger massages Minho’s hand, loosening the elder up as much as he can.

 

Minho yawns, comfortable with their current position. “I love you too, Lixie,” Minho tries to say, words muffled by his yawning. Felix lets go of Minho’s other arm, the older wrapping it round the younger man’s waist before pulling him down to lie against his chest. He presses a kiss to the top of Felix’s head, his hair damp from the shower. “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

Felix cranes his head up to look at Minho, smiling before pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Of course, hyung.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> was this Too Much? sound off below i'd love some feedback
> 
>  
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
